the new girl
by hexgurl001
Summary: kouji is falling in love with the new girl in school. Who is she? koujixoc
1. Chapter 1

hi! it's me again! this is the second story i've posted! plz read and review!

* * *

The school bell of Odaiba High has rung. All the students piled their stuff in their locker and immediately went inside the classroom. "All right class; settle down, we have a new female student today." "I bet she's a really beautiful girl!" said most of the boys. "I bet she's a really ugly girl." Said the kouji fan club girls. The door of the classroom swung open, and a very beautiful girl walked in. She had long black hair that reached her knees and beautiful warm violet eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with the sparkling words "angel" and long tight jeans that showed her long thin legs and knee high white boots. As she walked in her boots made a clinking noise. She was quite tall too, a 5ft6. All the guys stared at her while girls were giving death glares. She smiled and walked to the middle of the classroom. "Class, this is akimoto aya. Her beautiful warm violet eyes scanned the room and met kouji's. They both blushed and turned away. "Aya-san, since you're quite taller than the other girls, why don't you sit in the seat between Izumi-san and kouji-san?" Aya walked over there and smiled at both of them. Izumi smiled while kouji just nodded.

* * *

Plz read and review!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

LUNCH

"Aya-san, why don't you eat lunch with my friends?"Izumi said. "That would be great! But, do you think they'll mind?" "Of course they won't mind!" "Ok…"

IN THE CAFETERIA

"Hey kouji, what's taking Zoë so long?" asked Takuya. "Why are you asking me? Do you see me with her?" kouji growled. "Ok! ok! Geez, take a chill pill." said Takuya. "Both of you stop it!" said kouichi. "hey kouichi, did you know that when that new girl walked in, THE LONEWOLF AKA KOUJI MINAMOTO BLUSHED!!!" Takuya said. " ooh, so my dear brother has a crush on the new girl. Her name was Aya right?" "SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU!" "Did somebody said my name?" kouji froze. "hi guys! Sorry I took so long, I invited Aya-san to join us today!" "let me introduce ourselves, the goggle head is takuya, the bandana boy is kouji , the identical twin beside him is kouichi and you'll meet junpei and tomoki later since they're in different grades. "Nice to meet you." said aya politely. "Hey kouji! Why don't you show aya-san around?" takuya asked while smirking. "Um…" "That will be great! since I won't be free to show her around." Said Izumi. "Thank you so much! Kouji-san." Said aya. "I'll meet you after school." Said kouji blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people! The third chapter is finally up!

I do not own digimon but I do own Aya-chan!

Last Period

Kouji would usually pay attention to class but today was different, he was going to tour aya around the school today.

He glared at the clock for being so slow. He couldn't wait to tour aya around. "just five more minutes and class would be over." Kouji thought.

Aya turned her head towards him, kouji hadn't realized that he had been staring at her for the last 15 minutes.

"Kouji-san is something wrong?" said Aya worriedly.

"N...Nothing"kouji stuttered.

"Good!" aya flashed him a smile.Kouji blushed.

"I'm very excited about the tour later." Smiled aya. "…" before he could reply the bell rung.

After School

All the students piled out of the classroom.

"Class is finally over!!" shouted Takuya. Then he grinned mischievously "Oh kouji! Don't forget to tour aya-san Alone."

"Shut up takuya!"Kouji blushed.

"You don't have to tour me if you don't want to, kouji."Said Aya sadly.

"I…"kouji stuttered.

"I'll go home now." said aya. He swore he saw tears.

"Nice going kouji, on the first day you meet your crush, you break her heart."Kouji angrily thought.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone! Here is the fourth chapter of THE NEW GIRL.

ENJOY!

I do not own Digimon but I do own Aya.

Kouji quickly ran after Aya. "Aya, wait!" he yelled. But Aya kept walking, completely ignoring him.

He caught up to her and grabbed her wrists. "Let me go!" she yelled. "I won't! Not until you listen to me." She kept struggling but it only made him hold on tighter.

Finally giving up, she leant onto him and waited for what he had to say.

"I'm sorry." He said softly. Tear were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I thought that you wanted to tour Me." she said sadly.

"I do! I really do. It's just that it's embarrassing to say that in front of my friends. Or else they would know that I have a crush on you and you might think I'm weird and…"

"Wait a minute, you have a crush on me?" said Aya blushing.

"YES, I mean No, Yes! No! Yes!!!! You probably think I'm weird now don't you." he said sadly.

"Actually, I like you a lot too, kouji-kun." Said Aya.

"Really??? That's great!!!" said Kouji happily.

"why don't we change the tour to tomorrow?" said aya.

"OK! I'll see you tomorrow then! I can't wait to see you." He quickly pecked her on the cheek and ran away.

Aya smiled and touched her cheek. She couldn't wait for tomorrow also.


End file.
